custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Legacy: Darkness Falls
Chapter 1: Warriors in the Making Spherus Magna United Spherus Military Headquarters Academy Wing Training Room 072 Clang! Clang! Whirrr-Clang! ''Steel clashed against steel in the small training room in the United Spherus Military Complex. The once-all mighty Takanuva sat on a small bench in the well-lit room, gazing onto the battle in front of him. There were two Toa Novices under his tutelage in this hour, the quiet and thoughtful Axoras and the brash and headstrong Zataka . How these two were friends was still a mystery to the USM. Axoras was a rare Toa of Spirit, and he was colored with black and silver armor. He had out his trusted weapon, his Retractable Protosteel Sword. Zataka had taken a practice sword of the rack on the far wall, but he seemed to prefer more ranged weapons. Like that blasted Midak Skyrifle he has spent months working on. His orange and gray armor was still shining in the light. Axoras rolled forward on the floor, using the momentum to fuel his stab towards Zataka's right leg. Jumping over the strike, Zataka slashed behind him to catch Axoras off guard. Axoras blocked the attack easily, whipping around and sweeping Zataka's legs out from underneath him. With a yelp, Zataka hit the floor. Axoras brought up the blade for a killing blow, but Zataka rolled away and the blade crashed into hard ground. Rolling back up to his knees, Zataka whipped around and held out his hand. Orange liquid gushed out of his hand and hurled toward Axoras. Spinning away from the geyser of plasma, Axoras ran forward and brought his sword up. Zataka stood and raised his sword to defend, but was caught off guard when Axoras retraced his sword and slid on the floor in between Zataka's legs. Standing behind Zataka, Axoras extended his blade and brought it down over his head. Zataka blocked and turned around, their blades locked together. The two grinned at each other in their struggle, their faces merely inches apart. Finally, Axoras jumped back and began to glow. Then, he thrust out a hand, and spirit of Nui Rama shot out and barreled toward Zataka. It hit him square in the chest, carrying him up in the air and then releasing him to crash into the ground. Axoras rushed forward and held Zataka by the tip of his blade and ending the match. Takanuva stood from his bench, clapping his hands, "Very good, both of you. A well fought match." Axoras retracted his sword and offered Zataka a hand. Zataka took it in earnest, "Yeah, I didn't know you were practicing while I wasn't looking Cloud Head." Axoras grinned lightly, "Only because you have you head stuck in a Midak blaster barrel." As Zataka blushed with embarrassment, Takanuva cleared his throat, "Anyways, you two have come a long way in a year since your arrival at the Academy." Axoras and Zataka both bowed, "Thank you, Turaga." Takanuva noticed Zataka fidgeting, looking anxious to ask a question. Takanuva voiced his observation, “Something on your mind, Zataka?” Zataka looked at the Turaga, “Master, I know it has been a year, but do you think…?” “Think what?” Zataka cleared his throat, “Think that we are… ready to join a Toa Team?” Sighing, Takanuva shook his head. ''Not this again, “Zataka we have been over this before-“ “Turaga!” Zataka blurted out, “We have been training our asses off for a year, and you’ve even said we are your best students. Why can’t we be in a Toa Team?” “There is more to a Toa then training to peak physical condition,” Takanuva explained, his voice hinted with an edge of impatience, “There are more things to learn. Like the Three Virtues. Do you remember them?” Zataka sighed and crossed his arms, “Unity, Duty and Destiny. The virtues bestowed upon us by Mata Nui. Yeah, I remember the history lessons from my tribe on the Southern Continent years ago.” “Well,” Takanuva said, “There is more truth to that than you believe, Zataka. If the Toa Nuva hadn’t united one thousand years ago, would we be standing here today? If the Toa Mahri hadn’t completed their duty, would Mata Nui still be alive today? If Mata Nui hadn’t completed his Destiny, would Spherus Magna been recreated? You still have much to learn Zataka. Even Axoras does as well.” Zataka looked at his quiet companion, then turned to the Turaga, “Yeah, well, we still deserve to be on a team-“ “Enough!” Takanuva yelled, “We will not talk of this now, you are not ready!” Zataka was about to snap back at Takanuva when Axoras placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning furiously to his Toa Brother, Zataka’s glare was met by a calm and warning gaze of Axoras. Slowly, Zataka relaxed and breathed a sigh, “I am sorry Turaga. I meant no disrespect.” “It is all well, Zataka,” Takanuva nodded, “Now you are dismissed.” --- In Zataka's Room "Stupid Turaga.... thinks he knows everything," Zataka grumbled as he was fiddling with an energy mechanism at his desk, "I'll show him, I'll show them all..." The Midak components on his desk were scattered around, save for the base structure for the rifle. By Zataka's calculations, the narrower desgin and longer barrel would make for a 35.7% increase in effecientcy and accuracy. He had all the parts to build the design, but the blasted energy mechanism was still having trouble acclamating to the design. It would either fire a blank shot, or explode. And Zataka was running low on widgets. Taking up his tuning tool, Zataka went back at his work. Ever since he was a Matoran back in the old days, he had always loved tinkering. He was always coming up with new tools and inventions, but some would blow up in his face. But, hey, even the almighty Artahka would have failures once in a while, eh? So, Zataka would just keep on trying until he got it right. Much like the Midak Skyrifle. The energy mechanism was a small little box, filled with supercharged lightstones and electrical wiring. It was truly beautiful, a masterful artwork of machine and nature all wrapped up into a powerful weapon for the Toa to use. But the mechanism was so fine turned to the larger design that the smaller design seemed to be near impossible. Zataka had still persisted through this setback, however, and kept pushing through with his design. With this, the United Spherus Military will be even more prepared for threats like Teridax or the Skrall... if there were still any hostile Skrall alive. Now, the world's biggest problems were the Vorox attacks and raiders and even they were easy to handle. Zataka took a deep breath and continued to tune the Midak Energy Mechanism, trying to calm his thoughts. He would prove himself soon. He knew he would. All he had to do was remain patient and then that Turaga would see what he really was capable of. Setting down his tools, Zataka took another deep breath and placed the energy mechanism inside the Skyrifle casing. Taking up the rifle, Zataka studied it for a moment. It was still a little crude in design, a few odd pieces sticking out. But first came the tool, then came the style. Aiming the rifle at his window, Zataka stared down the barrel and pulled the trigger. Blam! The window exploded outward, and Zataka stumbled backwards and landed on his butt. He stared at the window, then at the rifle. A grin slowly grew on his face, he would prove himself to the Turaga soon enough. Chapter 2: Plans In Motion In the Reaches of Space Onboard the "Subjugator" TN- 1 The fearful Matoran Raz was working hard, fumbling over the keyboard in front of him. Ever since his capture over 1000 years ago, the Ta-Matoran was doing everything he could to stay alive on this forsaken ship. He was scared, fightened of his master, and the powers he possessed. Even though he may look like a hero, he was certainly far from it. Looking over his shoulder, Raz was disgusted at what he saw. A single, Toa-Looking being stood at the end of the bridge, hands behind his back. His armor was black with hints of white... and a mass of tentacles were rising out from the armor, waving in the air. Those tentacles were something out of a nightmare, and he witnessed them in action once. He could still hear the Ga-Matoran's screams in his dreams at night... Suddenly, the being looked at Raz, it's orange eyes piercing and menacing. Raz yelped and went back to work, furiously pressing buttons. He didn't want to die today, not ever. Hopefully the being didn't notice him staring... The Toa-Being looked at the fearful Matoran and laughed to himself, a terrible sound to hear. It sounded like a deep laugh mixed with grinding metal. He enjoyed the Matorans' fear of him, the hideous creature that he was. Perhaps, later, he could demonstrate his powers again to whip them even more into shape, perhaps make an example of that Ta-Matoran... Just then, the bridge elevator door opened. A tall, black and silver armored being stepped out of the elevator, a dark cloak drapping across his body. He walked over to the Toa-Being and glared at him. The Toa-Being knelt, "Master." The Master looked at his apprentice, "Slendrix, how much longer are we to our destination?" Slendrix smiled, "We should be there within the day, Master. And soon, we watch these Toa fall." The Master nodded, "Good, very good..." The Master walked to the end of the bridge, staring out into the reaches of space. Slendrix rose to his feet, looking at his Master. The Master had grown silent over the past few days. Since their departure from Jutlin Magna, the Master had retired to his chambers to meditate and reflect on the events to come. He had left the ship in the care of Slendrix, and the ship had never run sooner. "Soon..." The Master whispered to himself, "Soon it will all begin..." Slendrix walked up to his Master side, "Is there anything you wish, my lord?" The Master turned to his apprentice, "I believe that a group of Vo and Ga-Matoran have been slacking off on the Engineering Deck. Do me a favor and whip them into shape, my apprentice." Another sampling of fear, Slendrix licked his lips and replied, "As you wish, Master." ---- Spherus Magna United Spherus Military Headquarters Turaga Helryx's Chambers Turaga Helryx has seen and heard much in her day. She had seen the rise of the Toa Mata, their inception and their achievement of their ultimate goal in reawakening Mata Nui. She had seen when Teridax had control over Mata Nui's body and the horrors he created. She had stood against the constant assault on her mind by Teridax, hope driving her forward. She had seen the destruction of Teridax, heard the Matoran, Glatorian and Agori cry in pleasure at the demise of the tyrant. She had seen the creation of the League of United Heroes to protect the united tribes and people from future threats. But never, never had Helryx heard or seen anything she was experiencing right now. In her chambers, there were two Toa with her. But these were not ordinary Toa. No, they were something else entirely. First was the mysterious Toa Codrax who was named the Phantom Toa, a wanderer who dealt out justice where ever he was. Helryx knew him all too well. The black and silver Toa was stiff under Helryx gaze while the other, similar looking Toa seemed more relaxed in the chair he was sitting in. This was Toa Akataz, a warrior with a mind unsurpassable to almost all. Even Helryx had trouble to match his dizzying intellect. These two Toa, these two legends were asking her the damn near impossible from her, and Helryx wouldn't stand for it, "No, I have taken many risks in my day, but I will NOT do this!" Codrax stepped forward, "Helryx, please listen to reason-" "Reason?" Helryx scoffed, "REASON? This is maddness! Has Karzahni really gotten through to you finally, Codrax? And you, Akataz?" Akataz leaned forward, "I've seen maddness, Helryx. I've delved into the hearts and minds of the twisted and corrupt, as has Codrax. What we ask may seem like maddness, but we have already explained to you why this must occur." Helryx waved them away and hobbled over to the window. Down below, she could see Matoran and Agori running around in the streets. They were laughing and playing with each other, a small smile crept on her lips as she watched. Then Codrax cut in, "No matter what we do, it will occur anyway, Helryx. With your help, it can happen the right way." Helryx sighed and hung her head. Her mind raced and told her to call the guards outside and have them taken away for the blasphemy that was spilling out of their mouths. But in her heart... she knew that anything was possible in this universe. And she knew Codrax. If he was certain, then... it must happen. She turned to the computer in the center of the room. A holo-projection of a massive ship was floating in red light, a dark sight to even Helryx. Whatever was on that ship... it sent chills down her spine. "Does it have to be like this?" Helryx asked, concern and despair lacing her voice. Codrax was taken aback. He had rarely heard Helryx truly express her saddness. He knew that she was struggling with this decision. In his heart, Codrax wished he could take the pain away from the decision she was having to make. But it had to be done. Looking to his comrade, who nodded, Codrax looked at Helryx and spoke, "Yes, for the fate of the Universe to run in the right direction, Spherus Magna must be attacked." And with that, Helryx deleted all files of the masive ship. And she could already hear the screams of the Matoran and Agori. Chapter 3: A Dark Vision The Next Day... United Spherus Military Headquarters Gardens of Gali The Gardens of Gali were a breathtaking sight, the floor was true grass and a large pond in the center of the room. Vines grew on the walls, entagling themselves with the great trees that reached to the open roof that let the natural sun filter down through the leaves. Flowers and various other plants grew in long rows as well, small insects collecting their pollen to spread to the rest of Spherus Magna. The Gardens were always calming, not only for various Water Toa, Jungle Glatorian, Plantlife Toa or Air Toa, but for Axoras as well. Here, he felt he could relax and focus on his Spirit Meditations. Walking toward the water's edge, the black and silver armored Toa sat on his knees. Axoras took out his sword, in its retracted state, and placed it in front of him. He then closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out slowly, calming himself and his mind. With many practices before, Axoras slipped easily into his meditation. To those who would look at Axoras in this state, he would appear to glow with a silver aura and the air would seem to be thick and dense aroung him. Inside his mind, however, Axoras saw something greater. Before him was the great expanse of the Spirit Plane, a world within the Physical Plane. The Spiritual Plane looked like the Physical Plane, only the world seemed to be laced with an astral mist. Ghostly figures would also appear for brief moments, but fade just as quickly as they appeared. Axoras felt his spirit stand, observing his surroundings. Normally, he would be alone, ready to fly upward to the expanse of stars. But, this time, he felt something strange. There was a cold wind flowing down from the tree tops, swirling across the waters and sending a shiver down Axoras' spine. Axoras looked upward, to see a black storm cloud forming above the Gardens. Fear tugged at Axoras' heart, his mind racing to try and understand this odd event. The wind picked up, howling past Axoras and ripping at the astral trees and plants. Lightning and thunder boomed in the clouds, the waters of the pond became unsettled by the spiritual storm. Axoras held his ground, staring into the cloud as he tried to make sense of the event. Then... he heard it. Voices. Dozens of voices whispered around him. He could hear anger, fear, despair and vengance seeping fromt he words, barely audible over the wind. The voices grew louder, their words becoming clear. '' ...Master is gone...'' '' ...They must pay...'' '' ...I must do this...'' '' ...I will ascend...'' '' ...Darkness shall... FALL!'' A high pitched scream made Axoras slam his hands over his ears, groaning in pain. The world around Axoras began to crack, the trees being pulled up into the sky, lighting crashing into the ground, the wind becoming a tornado around Axoras. He looked toward the pond, seeing the waters crash against the edges. Then, it began to spiral upwards. Axoras watched as the water took form of gigantic face. The face opened its jaw, the raging water forming into sharp teeth. The laugh from the monstrosity was horrid, deep and evil. It then lunged forward, ready to devour Axoras' spirit. However, Axoras dove back into his physical form... and sent himself flying back several feet. He crashed into the ground, his heart racing and his breathes fast. He stared at the pond, the calm pond reflecting the noon sunlight at Axoras. What was that? Had he encountered a dark spirit? A demon? Or was this all just an illusion, a joke from one of the other Toa novices? Looking around, Axoras quickly scanned his surroundings for other spirits. He found none. I must've just been imagining things, Axoras decided, I'm eager for adventure, just like Zataka. I must be patient and let occur as they may. I will be a true Toa soon enough. Axoras stood up and walked to the water's edge, still pondering the vision. Perhaps he needed to tell Turaga Takanuva. Perhaps he could make sense of the vision. As Axoras picked up his sword, he heard the door open to the Gardens. Turning around, Axoras saw Zataka with his Midak Skyrifle on his back. "Axoras! You ok? I felt the energy all the way back at our room!" Zataka said, his words fumbling over each other. Axoras nodded, "Just had a weird vision. I'm ok." Zataka didn't look convinced, considering Axoras looked like he had just seen the return of Teridax, "You sure, dude? You look awful." Axoras nodded, "I'm fine, Zataka." Zataka looked Axoras for a second, then said, "Well, I just got a message from Turaga Takanuva. He wants to speak with us. Says he's got something important to tell us. C'mon Cloud Head." Buckling the sword hilt to his hip, Axoras nodded and followed Zataka out of the Gardens. Chapter 4: Yellow Rose United Spherus Military Headquarters Academy Wing Training Room 072 When Zataka had opened the door to the training room, he didn’t expect to see a Toa waiting inside. And a pretty Toa at that. She wore yellow and black armor, a sword strapped to her back and her green eyes studying the room around her. Zataka stood in the doorway, gazing at her for what seemed like hours. Finally, a tap on his shoulder brought Zataka back to reality. He turned to see Axoras, “You know, I’d like to see what’s in there too.” Zataka stepped inside and Axoras followed, seeing the female Toa himself. The Toa saw Axoras and Zataka, “Oh?” Zataka blushed behind his mask, “S-sorry. We were meeting our Turaga here, sorry for coming in unannounced.” The Toa smiled at them, “It’s fine, I’m meeting my new Master here. My name’s Minuki .” “I’m Zataka, Toa of Plasma,” Zataka motioned to his comrade, “That’s Axoras.” Axoras nodded to Minuki, she nodded back. The three Toa stood in silence for several minutes before Zataka spoke, “So, a new Master?” Minuki nodded, “Yeah, my Master thought I could learn more from him. Said he was a friend of his.” “Oh?” Axoras asked. Minuki nodded, “Yeah, he said that he and this new guy got into a lot of trouble together. This guy kept wandering off while my old Master was always guarding the gates to his village. He was even captain of the guard. His friend drove him nuts.” Zataka scoffed, “Doesn’t sound like our Master. He’s uptight, by the book kind of guy.” “Oh really?” Minuki asked as she leaned on a wall. “Yeah,” Zataka sighed, “He’s always talking about the three virtues. He trains us good, but I feel like he’s holding us back. I feel like I’m ready to be on a Toa Team.” “Is that so, Zataka?” a familiar voice said as the three Toa turned their heads to the door. Standing in the doorframe was Turaga Takanuva. Zataka stuttered, “Oh! Um, Turaga Takanuva! H-How long have you’ve been, um, standing there?” “Long enough,” Takanuva said with a playful smile. Axoras chuckled as Zataka glared at him. Takanuva walked over to Minuki, “Ah, you must be…?” Minuki bowed, “Yes, Turaga Takanuva. It’s a pleasure to meet you… Master.” “What?” Zataka and Axoras asked in unison. Takanuva turned to them and nodded, “Yes, Minuki will be joining you in your training. I hope you will treat her with the same respect as you would anyone else.” Zataka nodded, “Of course, Master!” “Now, how about a practice match between you three?” Takanuva suggested, “Minuki against you and Axoras, Zataka?” “Two against one, Turaga?” Axoras asked, “That hardly seems fair.” “I can handle myself,” Minuki huffed, crossing her arms. Zataka looked at the Turaga, “Are you certain?” Takanuva walked to the bench, “I need to assess her skills…” He then sat on the bench and looked at Zataka and said with a playful smile, “And I just want to see how Toa you think you are.” ----------------- Minuki stood at the far end of the training arena, Zataka and Axoras at the other. Their Master had requested no elements, no mask powers and no Toa Tools. Just their combat training and wits. Zataka looked at Minuki, who was stretching her limbs. He couldn’t take his eyes of the spectacle, how she moved… Axoras tapped Zataka’s shoulder, “Hey, focus dude.” Zataka snapped at Axoras, “I am focused! Now, let’s take it easy on the new girl. Let her feel like she’s winning.” “You sure? Not trying to hurt her feelings or anything?” Axoras smirked. Zataka glared at him, “No, now, you come from the right and I will come from the left-“ “Um, we’ve already started guys,” a female voice said. Zataka turned to see a black fist punching him across the face. He staggered backward, turning his mask back on right, “What the hell?” Minuki grinned, “The match started.” Axoras lunged at her, but Minuki dropped low and gave a swift punch to Axoras’ gut. He paused in mid stride, his face showing evident pain. Minuki then swept his legs out from under him, back flipping and stopping a few yards away. “Your move, boys!” Minuki taunted. Zataka helped up Axoras, “Ok, I take that back. Lets get her.” Together, the two rushed the female Toa of Lightning. Zataka came in for a punch while Axoras was going to follow up with a kick to her legs. Minuki jumped and flipped over Axoras, then blocked Zataka’s punch. She knocked the arm aside and delivered a series of blows to Zataka’s chest. He staggered backwards, flailing his arms in an attempt to block the flurry. Minuki swept out Zataka’s legs and delivered a devastating punch to Zataka’s chest. He crashed into the ground and she kicked his crumpled body over to Axoras. The two collided into each other, falling to the floor on top of each other. Zataka groaned, “Ugh, she’s tougher than she looks.” “Oh really?” Axoras said as he sat up. Zataka pushed himself off of Axoras, “Okay, lets try a scissor attack plan. I’ll go left, you go right.” Axoras nodded and stood up. Zataka got up too and the two ran at their angles. Minuki took her fighting stance, ready for their attack. First, she grabbed Zataka as he came in. Pulling him by the arm, she used him as a shield from Axoras’ punch. As Zataka cried out in pain, Minuki tossed him to the side and went at Axoras. She started her flurry of punches, her pace lightning quick. Axoras proved to be more of a challenge than Zataka, blocking them to the best of his ability. He grunted in effort as he saw Minuki pick up her pace, starting to break through Axoras’ defense. Zataka shook himself off and looked to the battle. He got up and rushed toward, poising his leg to kick out Minuki’s feet. He swept out her feet, but was immediately tripped by her falling body and landing hard on the ground, her on top of him. Quickly, Minuki pushed herself off of Zataka’s body and propelled herself into Axoras. She brought her shoulder up as she rammed into the Toa of Spirit, sending them both flying into the wall. Minuki jumped back and took Axoras’ limp form and threw it at Zataka, who was just getting up. “You have got to be kidding me!” Zataka yelled as Axoras’ body collided into him, sending them both onto the floor again. Takanuva stood, clapping his hands, “That’s enough. I’ve seen enough of your skills Minuki. Quite impressive.” Minuki bowed to the Turaga, “Thank you, Master.” Axoras stood up, and Takanuva looked at him, “You still impress me with your skill, Axoras. You proved a small challenge to Minuki, but a challenge nonetheless.” Axoras bowed as well, “Thank You, Turaga.” Groaning, Zataka pushed himself up. Takanuva walked to Zataka and shook his head, “Now do you see? You have much more to learn before you really are a Toa, Zataka.” Zataka growled and looked away, the sting of defeat ringing in the blush of his cheeks. Takanuva looked at the three, “Yes, I believe you three have great potential as a team… “ Minuki looked at the two others, “Are you sure? I mean, I’m better on my own.” Takanuva looked at her, “Toa needs a team, it comes with the job. And one Toa alone is not enough to fight an army of evil. There is a lot of work a head of us, but I believe-“ And that’s when the world was consumed with flame and energy. Chapter 5: How It Begins... Category:Stories Category:User:Ansem The Awesome